Kiss From a Demon
by fantasy-in-love
Summary: Luna, a maid hired by Murdoc Niccals, is nearly dead, due to the amount of work He gives her, But to Lunas suprise, he comes to her rescue by preforming MOUTH to MOUTH on her!   Murdoc & OC


Kiss From a Demon

It was a cold day in Kong, and Luna, whom had just recently been hired to be the maid, ( or SLAVE in murdocs case ) She did everything from paying the bills to cleaning the toilet, But hey, it was a great paying job.

Luna had just finished changing every single dead light bulb in Kong, She after all had just payed the electric bill, so it hopefully worked. LUNAAAAAA! she heard her name echo from down the hall as she walked to the main room where her boss was. Murdoc Niccals. a loud mouthed, bass player, and the so called reason for their success. Luna had almost been out in the streets, no job, no money to her name. Then Murdoc came and rescued her, offering her a job, and a place to live. YES I know, couldn't IMAGINE him doing that could you? Well their was a catch. He made me his MAID. " What is it Mudds?" AS she approached him, Murdoc just stared at her holding out an empty rum bottle. "Throw this away for me wouldja love?" She was highly annoyed with this action, Due to the fact that the trashcan wasn't but Maybe 10 ft in front of him.

As Luna reached for the bottle, she started to feel a little dizzy, having trouble keeping her center of balance, what the heck? she thought. She figured that the lack of sleep, and hard labor was finally starting to get to her head. Murdocs head arose from the couch, as he was laying face up. As he watched her make a few too many unsuccessful attempts to grab the bottle, he finally just reached out for her hand and placed in gently in hers. Luna, I didn't think you'd have this much trouble throwing away a damn bottle. Angel, Feeling extremely unwell, now tried to walk as slowly as possible to the now very blurry trashcan.

She felt as if she was about to fall over. Slowly she lost her conscious thought and landed with a THUNK to the hard wooden, floor dropping the bottle with glass shattering everywhere onto the floor. Murdoc arose from his sleep as he heard this noise. WHAT THE HELL LUNA? WHATS ALL THAT RACKET...He tuned in his attention to the now seemingly lifeless body upon the floor. Luna? He ran to her, almost tripping over himself in the process caused by a hangover from the night before. He turned her body upright and checked her pulse...It was extremely low. Her face was bleeding from the many pieces of shattered glass which had scattered across the floor, leaving a deep gash in her lower jaw. Her breathing had stopped entirely. He couldn't lose her now, She was the only friend he had now, especially since everyone had left Kong on a soul search to find themselves, and Murdoc would be all alone in Kong. He had a quick choice to make, Call the doctors and leave her in their care, or give her mouth to mouth now, and get her breathing again. The choice was obvious...

Luna had woken up in a hospital, her blue eyes focusing, and her hair a mess. As her eyes focused, she saw Murdoc asleep in a chair by the corner of the room, snoring lightly. The doctor had walked in. "What happened to me?" she asked the doctor. The last thing I remember was walking over to throw something away...and the rest is just blank. Ma'am your lucky to be alive, said the doctor as he pointed towards Murdoc. this man saved your life when he preformed mouth to mouth on you. Luna's eyes widened and her heart stopped. As the doctor explained to her, after saving her life Murdoc had called the paramedics, and they had rushed her over to the hospital, because her breathing had stopped entirely until Murdoc saved her. She had collapsed from severe exhaustion, like entire body just shut down out of nowhere finally needing a rest. Luna just layed there in the bed thinking "Exhaustion hmm? GO FIGURE"

But wait...Murdoc had saved her life? Murdoc had given her mouth to mouth? This man, who supposdly only cared for himself and no one else? Miss you owe this man your life, said the doctor. Luna knew he was awake and listening, because out of the corner of her eye, she could see him smirking over in the chair by the corner. "OH your finally awake? about bloody time. Youve been out for a few hours now". The doctor had looked at Murdoc as if he was about to correct him, But Mudds shot him a "dont you dare" look and he ceased to continue. Luna, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat now that your awake, You want anything? With the doctors permission, she asked if he could bring her back somthing sweet to eat, because the hospital food had definatly not been the best she ever had. She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he went down the hall of the hospital to retrieve the food

The Doctor stayed in the room afterwards, slowly closing the door as Murdoc left. "Why is the doctor smiling?" Luna thought to herself. As the young male doctor approached her he pulled up a small chair that was next to the bed Luna was laying in. As she sat up, with her full attention towards the doctor, he asked "Miss Luna, Mr. Niccals had informed you earlier about the time you had spent sleeping correct?" Yes sir, a few hours. WHAT? Miss Luna, you were out for a few DAYS, 3 to be exact. I was out for 3 days? Wow, I guess I really was that tired ( I suppose that WOULD explain the dizziness ) The male doctor continued to smile at me which both intrigued me, and creeped me out at the same time. Miss Luna, for the 3 days you were here Mr. Niccals never once left your side, he was constantly asking me if you were alive, and if you would be OK, he acted as if you were his wife...and as if on cue, Murdoc walked right into the hospital room just as the doctor was getting to the juicy part. He saw the doctor sitting next to her, but Luna had quickly lay ed back down on the bed, as if she had fallen back asleep. Murdoc approached the doctor, as he stood up, and said "DOC if you dare tell her how long I stayed here, or ANYTHING else about me asking about her, I'll have your NECK got it?" The doctor just shook his head as he left the room, smiling while thinking "That man wont be able to hide his feelings forever.." Luna had heard all of this while supposedly acting like she was fast asleep, and Murdoc had taken the place of where the doctor had been sitting, falling back to sleep next to the bed she was in. Luna hadn't been this happy in a long time.

*** 3 Days before...***

The day she had passed out, Murdoc had rushed over to her thinking " I have to give her mouth to mouth if I want to save her" He Leaned her up and gently place his lips upon hers, while holding her nose, placing the breath of life into her as if it was one of the most important things he had ever done. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Wonderful body, nice hair, beautiful face, she looked almost as if she was and angel. (The big man below would've smacked him in the head if he had heard, with those words coming from him. ) Her breathing had returned to her slowly but quickly. she was still knocked out. He was happy she was going to live, But he would be damned before he ever let her know that...

*** Back at The Hospital***

As the creepy smiling doctor left the room, Luna had acted if she had just woken up from sleeping. Murdoc went to the chair the doctor had been sitting in and fell asleep. As he drifted off Luna had sat up and stared at his face. He was absolutely handsome. He had jet black perfect hair, slightly graying a handsome face, and mismatched eyes that seemed to fit him just perfectly. Luna thought to herself if she had ever told him any of that, she would probably lose her job on the spot. She had just then realized, She was in love with Murdoc Niccals. A man that could have his choice of virtually any woman in the world, she wondered if she had even stood a chance against all of the beautiful girls in the world. But she knew if he hadn't had any feelings for her at all, he wouldn't have saved her life now would've he? As she pondered these thoughts, Murdoc awoke from his short nap. Luna how about we get you out of here now? she hadn't even been released from the hospital. "Murdoc if we leave now, won't the doctor be angry?" she exclaimed. "That creep doctor didn't speak the truth of anything he told ya" She knew this was a lie from the conversation she had secretly eased dropped on from earlier. Luna put her clothes on and as she thought she was going to the front desk to be signed desk , He on the other hand, had opened the window to the outside with the Geep pulled up right next to the hospital window. "OH GOD, were ditching a hospital bill " Now you would've thought with all of the money he made off the Gorillaz band would've payed for it ,but noooooooo, He HAD to do it the dangerous way. Oh well, more money for him to pay me with. as she hopped out the window and into the Geep

Luna was still a bit tipsy from the drugs the hospital had given her to help her rest. As they drove to Kong, She smiled at Murdoc as if she had knew exactly what he did. " What are you making that face at me for?" he asked while slightly blushing as if his secret had just been revealed. "No reason" she said as they pulled up into the lot. Now Luna, when you r in the house I need you to do...Luna grabbed Murdoc and turned him around as he walked away, kissing him with such passion that he didn't know how to respond to it. She let him go from her grasp and just went back to work as if nothing had ever happened just then, Leaving Murdoc there dumbstruck and in awe with his mouth hanging wide open. It was there then that she knew there relationship would never be the same after that. It would be better.


End file.
